After Strong World
by casey10rok
Summary: I didn't want Luffy to know what was inside the tone dial after Luffy saved me from Shiki...so I threw it into the ocean, hoping that he would never have a chance to hear it. But...this is Luffy we're talking about. He'd do anything for the smallest things, and do anything possible in order to get. Anything sneaky... [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Nami's POV**

There it went.

The Tone Dial that I had sent to my crewmates when shiki captured me now thrown or should I say knocked down the ocean...

**"Everyone…I'm sorry. Forgive me for not saying goodbye to you all, personally,**

**I'm going to be a part of Shiki's crew, from now on. Please try to understand. Shiki is a very legendary man, and he's just too powerful, even for Luffy,**

**If you fight him, you'll all be needless sacrifices,**

**So…let me just say this…,**

**Please…save me…!"**

Those words meant everything to Luffy. He even tried to stop me from throwing it just to hear the last words inside the shell. After it fell in the ocean this is what Luffy said.

"Oi Nami what did you do that for?"

"Because..." I started.

"Nami...Nami why did you throw it in the ocean?!" Wailed Ussop clearly mad and annoyed. "Because..." I started again.

"She had a good reason to Ussop!" Sanji interrupted.

"Shutup ero-cook!" yelled Zoro from the main top of the ship like always. "Why don't _you_ shutup shitty marimo!" yelled Sanji.

"Do you want to fight me ero cook!"

"Fine by me !"

And so another fight broke out and again, I bonked them in the head for the 4,629 time every since I met them.

"Oi Nami!"I turned around and there he was. Luffy."Why did you throw the shell away!"I hesitate for a moment.

"Because...Luffy...the last part I said inside the shell is something that I don't want you to hear ok?"

And with that, I left. Leaving a curious Luffy behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nami's POV**

Luffy wouldn't stop bothering me ever since I told him that I wouldn't tell him about what were the last words inside the shell, so I decided to asked him this.

"Luffy!" I called out to him, and he ran over to me. A smile plastered on his face.

"What Nami?" He tilted his head, still smiling.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Why aren't you asking Zoro what were the last words inside the shell instead of bothering me? You could ask Robin, or Sanji, or Ussop." He didn't say anything, and shadow casted on his face, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"L-Luffy?" I asked, a bit worried that I might have upset him. "Luffy?" Still no answer.

"Luffy answer me!" I yelled. Instead of answering me, he looked down at his shoe's saying nothing. Now I was getting annoyed by Luffy not answering, so the only thing that I could do was bonk him in the head.

"Oi Nami! What did you do that for!" yelled Luffy, rubbing his head where the bump was now.

"Because you wouldn't answer my question Baka!" I yelled angrily, as a vein started to pop on my forehead.

Instead Luffy stared at me which made me very uncomfortable.

**Luffy's POV**

I don't know what got into me, but apparently I was staring at Nami. When I saw the uncomfortable face she was making I quickly stopped staring at her.

_'What is wrong with me?! Why am I making her uncomfortable? A captain isn't supposed to make his Navigator uncomfortable! I'm such an idiot!' _I thought.

"Um...Luffy are you in there?" Nami asked, looking at me in the eye, a worried expression on her face.

"Nani? O-Oh, ya I am. W-Why would you think that?" I stammered trying my best not to look pathetic.

"Because..."

Then Sanji yelled something that made me forget that she was there.

"Lunch is ready!" I instantly drooled at the thought of meat being given to me.

Then he spotted me and Nami, and instantly smiled.

"Oi Nami-swan~!"Sanji said with his love cook eyes, and he twirled to Nami.

"Yes, Sanji-kun?" Nami said politely, a small smile plastered on her face.

"I have come to serve you breakfast ~!" said Sanji still twirling around with his love cook eyes.

"How about me!" I yelled excitedly.

"Go get in the kitchen idiot!" Sanji yelled, his demeanor quickly changed. And I sighed. Why doesn't he serve food to me like he does to Robin and Nami...?

We all ate breakfast noisily, with Nami, Robin, and Zoro talking, Brook and Franky were talking about Franky's new invention, Sanji still cooked while Ussop, Chopper and I played Go-Fish. But then right after breakfast **SHE **came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy's POV

That **SHE** decided to come back on **MY **ship?

I used to like her in the past as a friend but now, I think **NEVER** in a million years.

I thought she was a nice person who wouldn't do anything to my Nakama while I was gone. But then when I faked going to go somewhere when I was actually going to get meat from the fridge while sanji and the rest were with **HER**, but when I came back I saw **HER **slap Nami.

_She **slapped** her?_

_**SHE** is gonna go to Hell!_

So I kicked her out of the Thousand Sunny.

Shocked at what I had done, I kicked **HER** out of my ship.

That **SHE **was Boa Hancock.

And so she had come back again.

I was looking at her crew suspiciously. Mostly at her. I saw her carrying something in a bag.

_What's inside the bag?_

But before I could react I saw Hancock bringing out something from the bag she held.

Then I heard a loud scream and it was coming from Nami.

**Hellosh People! Sorry, It took me a while to update the Chapter and stuff. :P**

**But now It's completed! :)**

**Plz Read this Chapter and Review it! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

I turn around and hear Nami scream. Then all of a sudden some sort of protective instinct comes to me and I quickly use my Haki to run faster to Nami before something happens to her.  
>But when I turn around to see her face I see...<br>Belli Eye's?  
>Wait, what?<br>I look at Hancock and saw what she pulled out of the bag. It was a Pearl. A pretty Big pearl that started to change colors.  
>Then all of a sudden I feel someone push me from behind and I fall close to Nami's Mikan tree and starts screaming at me for it.<br>"LUFFY do you know what you almost did you almost went into my mikan trees..."  
>Blah,Blah,Blah thanks Nami right when I was gonna save your butt. But then for some reason I start to smile. Weird.<p>

**Nami's POV**  
>I start to nag at him. Like come on he almost ran over My mikan trees. Those Mikans always remind me of...of...<br>Bellemere.  
>I feel a pang of sadness inside of me but then again Luffy did lose Ace. Then it hits me. Nojiko's Wedding.<br>She was gonna to marry Ace!  
>Oh my God!<br>I wonder how Nojiko feels right now losing Bellemere First, now Ace. Oh God.  
>I haven't even sent her a letter or anything!<br>Better do it now.  
>I quickly run inside of the ship to the Girl's Room, open a drawer next to my bed and search inside to find an open envelope and pull out a piece a paper from it. It read:<p>

_**You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding**_

_** of**_

_** Nojiko and Portgaz D. Ace**_

_** in the Cocoyashi Village Chapel 3 Months after Ace's Birthday,**_

_** next year!**_

Then I look at the bottom part of the Invitation where Nojiko wrote something.

_**P.S. Tell Luffy this a month before the wedding love you !**_  
><em><strong>- Nojiko<strong>_

I quickly read the Invitation again. I still haven't told Luffy about it yet though should I tell him now or should I...  
>But then my thoughts get interrupted when someone opened the Door. I quickly put away the Invitation before anyone sees it.<br>"Hi Robin," I start, "Can I ask you..."  
>But then I stop.<br>The person right in front of me standing in the doorway wasn't Robin. It was...  
>Hancock.<br>"Hello Nami!",she said looking directly into my eyes.  
>"Well...," she taunted,"aren't you going to welcome me in?"<p>

"What your staying with us?"

"Yea"

"On this ship?"

"Yup"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

_Oh god no!_

"Nami?"

"Yes?", I answered back.

"Can you get out of the room?"

She then graved her bags and put them on **MY **bed.

"Hancock?"

"Yes, Nami?"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"In your bed"

"WHAT?"

_Ok some Idiot welcomed you in, let you stay, now you take my own bed!_

Then Luffy came in the room.

"Nami you better do what she says or get of this ship!"


	5. Chapter 5

** NAMI'S POV**

"L...L...Luffy?"  
><em>Luffy why are you yell at me?<em>  
>"NAMI!"<br>"Luffy are you sure? But then where am I going to slee-"  
>"NAMI, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I PULVERISE YOU!"<br>_Then I felt crying and I started shivering._  
><em>I'm scared. I don't even know if I'm safe anymore. Luffy why are you doing this?<em>  
>When I turn to look at Luffy again I see his emotion.<br>_He's mad._  
><em>And he's throwing his anger at...<em>  
><em>me.<em>  
>"Nami",Luffy said calmly hiding his face behind his hat so that I couldn't read his emotion.<br>"Yea?", I said with a bit of hope in my voice that he returned back to the old Luffy I knew.  
>"Can I ask you a favor?"<br>"Yes. Anything you need Captain?", I said trying to sound cheerful.  
>"Actually 2"<br>"Ok Capta-"  
>"Don't call me captain", he said as if he wanted to interupt me.<br>"Huh? But I always call you Ca-"  
>"I said <strong>DON'T<strong> call me captain",he said as if his anger was rising up a bit.  
>"Why can't I-"<br>"Nami"  
>I knew whose voice was that and it wasn't Luffy's.<br>"Hancock"

_Who is she to talk?_

"Nami listen to Luffy"

"Who invited you to this conversation Hancock?"  
>"I did"<br>This time it was Luffy.  
>"What the he-"<br>"Nami?"

"Yes Luffy?"  
>"Here's my second favor"<br>I paused for a moment.  
>"Yes, Luffy?", I answered back.<br>"My second favor is to get...  
>of...<br>**MY**...  
>Ship"<br>Then the room went silent no one spoke a single word after that for a couple of seconds. Then Luffy said something.  
>"Nami we'll drop you off this ship on the next island called, 'Topia Island'"<br>"Wait a minute luf-"  
>"That's Straw Hat Luffy to you, now get your stuff ready so that we can drop you off"<p>

Then he started to leave.

But then I noticed something. On his neck was the same pearl Hancock pulled out of the bag a while ago only it was 2 times smaller and had a piece of string go through it and tied around Luffy's neck so that it looked like a necklace. Then I noticed that instead of changing colors it turned red.  
><em>Red is like the same color as a Ruby!<em>  
><em>It could be worth 2,000,000 belli!<em>  
>I quickly ran to Luffy and pulled the necklace and it came off but this time it turned green.<br>I saw Luffy fall on his knees and I quickly ran to his side.  
>"Luf- I mean Straw Hat Luffy are you alright?"<br>"N..Nami is that you?"  
>I could see he was pretty tired.<br>"Yea it's me Straw Hat Luf-"  
>"Nami?"<br>"Yea?", I answered. Than I afraid he was going to yell at me again so I started to back away again.

**Luffy's POV**

I saw her back away from me with fear in her eyes.  
>"Nami?"<br>"Yes Straw Hat Lu-", she started.  
>"Why are you calling me by the name the Marines call me?", I interrupted getting more energy by the second.<br>"B..Because I-"

Then she stared at what was behind me I quickly turned around and saw an Island.  
><em>An Island!<em>  
>"YOSH! EVERYONE THERE'S AN ISLAND OVER THERE!"<br>But when I turned around to see Nami, I saw sadness and fear in her eyes.  
>"Nami?"<br>But then she quickly ran to the girls room a locked the door behind her.  
><em>Huh? Did I say anything wrong to her?<em>  
>"Everyone...", Robin started.<br>"Welcome to Topia Island"  
>I thought it was a start of a new Adventure but I was wrong it was a start of a new Horrifying Nightmare.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Nami's POV**

I quickly ran to the girls room and locked the door. I was devastated about what happend a while ago. I could feel my knees buckle down. I slowly let tears fall out of my eyes. But then I couldn't stop crying and my emotions got the better of me.

_Stop crying. Stop crying. You aren't the little girl you were 12 years ago. Stop crying._

But I couldn't stop crying. After a while of crying I quickly wiped my eyes with my hands and went to my closet. I got out a suitcase, and started putting a couple of T-shirts, shorts, pants and sweatshirts in it. It was hard for me to keep on packing because I broke down a couple of times during the process. But I knew I had to leave. Luffy wasn't the person I knew years ago. He wasn't the same person I loved. _**Love.**_

The word made me cringed at the thought. I should have known never to love that idiot. But it was so hard not to. I've tried to ignore those feelings, but I couldn't get rid of them. And now this is what love does to you. You end up getting a broken heart.

I heard the door open and saw Hancock at the doorway smirking.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Nami. So, how's Luffy treating you?"

I growled under my breath tears still falling down my cheek. I ignored her and resumed to my packing. She still talked while I was packing.

"I bet Luffy _loves_ me so much, that maybe right now he's buying me flowers!"

_Shut up!_

"Maybe we'll be kissing under the moonlight afterwards."

_You...better shut up..._

"Who knows, we could grow a big happy fam-"

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and charged at her with my fist. She easily blocked my attack and smirked, as she used her elbow and elbowed me on the back of my head. I fell toward the ground and was about to get up when I saw her leg coming straight at me.

Somehow I dodged it. I ran out of the room, up the stairs toward the deck. She followed me and ran toward me. I needed a weapon to attack her. And I instantly remembered my clima-staff and pulled it out of my the strap on my hip. I put all 3 pieces together and swung it at her. She easily dodged it and was about to knee me in the stomach when a sword came in and stopped her attack.

"Zoro!" I said in surprise. I forgot that he was watching over the ship today.

"Get back now Nami!" Zoro said through the sword in his mouth. I nodded and ran a couple of feet behind them when I saw Hancock appear right in front me.

_What?!_

"Trying to get away, Nami? Well that won't work!" Hancock grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me like a rag doll. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of the impact...

But the pain never came. Instead I landed on something warm, soft, and...breathing?

I quickly turned around and saw Luffy. His expression, anger. He turned to me and his anger melted to worry. "Nami, are you okay?!" He quickly checked me out for any scratches or bruises.

"N-No. I'm okay, Luffy." I stuttered with a blush as he started to carry me bridal style._ Now that you're here._

He slowly put me down, and turned back to Hancock.

"HANCOCK!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Both Hancock's turned around and looked at Luffy worriedly. "L-Luffy-sama!" They both said simultaneously. Even, Zoro stopped fighting, and looked at Luffy.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"Yea, I thought you w-went with the others." The other said. Both of them clearly shaking.

"I did, but I forgot to take someone with me." He looked at me and slightly smiled, a few tears fell on my cheek to the ground, and I rubbed my eyes with both my hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Then I felt a soft thumb on my cheek, wiping away my tears. I stopped and looked at the person. Luffy was smiling at me.

**Luffy's POV**

"Are you okay, Nami?" I asked, as I wiped away her tears. She slightly nodded. Then, she suddenly hugged me tightly, and cried. At first, I was a bit shocked, but then I hugged her. Hancock was going to pay.

I looked at the two Hancocks, and glared. They both looked scared, and I was glad. They were going to **hell**.

"Arigato...Luffy." Nami whispered, and I hugged her tighter. Then I let go of her, and she let go of me. I looked at Zoro, and he looked at me. We began to a mind converstion by our expressions on our faces. Which was really cool!

Zoro smiled. _So what are we going to do?_

I made a fist with my right hand, and with my left hand, I opened it. Then I hit my opened hand with my fist. _We beat them up. Simple as that._

Zoro smirked and pointed to one of the Hancocks. _Can I take this one? I want to have a little sword practice._

I smiled. _Sure. Looks like I'll take the other one._

We both nodded. We turned to the two Hancocks and smiled. Zoro took at two of his swords, and held them. The third one, he put it in his mouth, like always. I got into my fighting position, and smiled. _Oh this is going to be_ _fun. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yes finally finished! Whoohoo! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the 10-month hiatus! :'(<strong>

**I had HUGE a writers block, and couldn't think of ANYTHING! But, here it is! :)**

**PLZ R&R!**


End file.
